The Son Shall Walk Alone
by JDT Productions
Summary: OCs, Percy, and Annabeth go on a quest relating to newcomer Sergei's lethal parentage! Summary sucks, please Read and Review! M for Safety
1. Chapter 1

**The Son Shall Walk Alone**

**AN: Title might change, but otherwise, this plot is set in stone. Many characters are based on my life. BTW, this is the one and only disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO! Read and review for the next chappie!**

I was running towards the boundaries of the Camp with an extremely vicious hydra on my tail. I was defenseless and the one true person I cared for on this planet turned to me and yelled "Keep going! Get back up!" I could see the determination in her eyes to get me to this Camp, so I ran up to the strawberry farm. I ran up the hill and opened the door to see three teens a little older than me and my sister. They were all in bronze, Greek-styled armor and all but the boy that I walked into were armed with various weapons.

The blonde girl had a small dagger in a sheath on her hip and the pale, gothic looking boy had a dark grey sword strapped to his back. The leader smiled and said "You must be the boy that Serena went to go get, quickly go get a sword and meet us outside. I have battled hydras before. It won't be easy."

I walked further into the farmhouse to see a boy holding out a sword. He instructed me to grab it. It was a basic Bronze broadsword. I ran out to see the three teens, plus Serena, going blow to blow with the hydra. Serena had no sword or weapon, for she fought with the powers that her mother, Hecate, had given her at birth.

I joined in the fray to see the leader, whom now had an awesome looking sword, stood back while the blonde girl yelled "Percy, drown it!" The boy named Percy stood back and closed his eyes. He extended his arm and the street I was standing on started shaking. I saw the metal pipes burst from the pristine asphalt and water started gushing out. It wasn't just going a couple feet and hitting the ground, the water arched and kept blasting all six hydra heads. Water kept coming until the massive beast stopped thrashing, which took a good five minutes.

The gothicly pale boy stepped up to the disintegrating beast and kicked it effectively saying "It's dead." He walked over to where the rest of the group, including me, was standing.

As soon as the beast was completely gone, Percy turned to Serena and said "We need to show your new friend to Mr. D and Chiron." I heard this, although I was a good 15 feet away and he whispered to Serena. After our entire group was back in the farmhouse, Serena turned to me and said "Hey, bro, you have to go talk to Mr. D and Chiron. They are the directors of Camp Half-Blood. They will help you get settled in and find out who your father is."

My beloved sister showed me to the "War" room which was a ping-pong table with a whiteboard behind it. Closest to the white board was a man in a wheelchair that for some reason looked incredibly like Professor Xavier from the X-Men series. As Chiron told me to take a seat, a man in a bright blue and red Hawaiian shirt walked in and sat next to Chiron.

Chiron looked at me and said "Welcome young Sergei to Camp Half-Blood. You have met our scout, Serena, and as I can tell, y'all have gained a family-like bond with each other. Anyways, at this Camp, Mr. D and I train the next great heroes of Olympus. Everyone here is a demigod. Our goal is to determine your father, and train you in battle. Until you are claimed by your father, you will be staying in the Hermes Cabin."

Chiron paused and let me take it all in. Then Mr. D spoke "Chiron, if this boy already has a great connection with the witchgirl, Serena," I gave him my best "I-am-going-to-tear-you-apart" glare and let out a low growl. "AS I WAS SAYING," Mr. D barked, "we should let the lad stay with his 'sister' in the Hecate Cabin, albeit Hecate's children are mostly female, but there are a couple of guys in there as well."

I smiled and said thank you. As I was about to walk out, Chiron yelled to me "Sergei, ask Serena to show you around, and when she is done giving you the tour to come and see me." I nodded in agreement and walked out to the back porch of the "farmhouse" to find Serena waiting on me.

She wrapped me in her arms and said "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, little bro!" I smiled at that and replied "Says the one that's a good six-months younger than me!"

Serena and I started arguing over that, and while we did, she led me to the armory to find me a sword. I walked in with Serena to be greeted by a tall and well-built African-American teen named John. John showed me around the armory.

I don't know what told me to go for the scythe with the skull engraved in the blade, but I did. I grabbed it and it started glowing, and shrinking. It turned into a charm necklace, and was around my neck! I turned to see an excited Serena and a shocked John.

Serena was jumping up and down shouting "My brother is the son of Death!" like it was a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

**AN: Ok, I know, I cant help but update! Im home sick, so why not get some work done? Anyways, here it comes! JDT :[**

As I was walking with Serena towards the "Hephaestus Forge/Workshop", we were discussing how the Camp had cabins for gods with known demigod children. Apparently, I was the first child of Thanatos. Thus, I had more power than say a Hermes kid or Aphrodite kid, the only three demigod children to rival my power is the Big Three's kids, due to the fact that they aren't supposed to have kids, but anyways, they do. Serena showed me the battle arena and then she led the way back to the farmhouse. Chiron rolled out with Mr. D to meet us. Chiron smiled at Serena and I, but said nothing. Serena spoke up "Sergei was claimed at the armory, and just as I had thought, he is a child of Thanatos." Chiron replied "Good, then we will have the Hephaestus Build Team build a cabin to his specifications. Please, Sergei, do not make it too personal, but do add your own flair."

I smiled and then asked "Well, err, Mr. Chiron? Where do I stay until the Cabin is constructed?", Chiron returned his question with a hint of sarcasm "You'll sleep with the pegasi in their stables… Just kidding, you will stay with Serena in the Hecate cabin. Serena, have one of the other two guys explain the rules."

I smiled and then Serena said "I showed you the Cabin, go back and meet me there. I'll introduce you to the others when I get back." I did as she said and went to the cabin.

**Serena**

Well, today had been the most chaotic one I've had since I went to meet Sergei. I missed this life, but that as a semi-normal kid had been nice. Chiron led me back to the War Room.

We sat down and he started "How did he accept the fact that he was a demigod so well? Most kids have an issue with that fact." I smiled, "Well, Chiron, Sergei had always been one of those Neo-Hellenic people. Add in the fact that he was adopted and others, he came to the theory of the possibility of being one of us."

Chiron shrugged and then asked me "Is there anything else I should know about him?" I frowned, as this was our weak point in our almost inseparable bond, and replied "One good thing is that he is a realist. Most call him negative. I know for a fact that he suffers from extreme paranoia. He fears the extreme and unlikely, and he fears mostly that the few that he calls 'friend' and that are close will die when he fails to protect them."

Chiron nodded in agreement, and I continued "All the times that I knew him, he had been, indecisive of who he is, and he is missing two things that tied him back to his 'home'." Chiron looked puzzled, but then asked "Well, go on with it, what were the two things that he was reluctant to leave behind?" I smiled, as this was one of said points in his "personality clash", but continued "He wishes he could've brought the two things that he cared about more than his family, which wasn't hard, but he misses his two guitars and his car, which is a work in progress. Do you think we could send a recovery team to his residency and retrieve said items?" Chiron smiled, and said "You really care for the young lad, don't you?" I grinned like an idiot, and Chiron continued "I will send one of the Hephaestus Recovery Squads to retrieve the items. Please, now go and be with your 'brother'." I smiled and complied with his decision.

**Percy**

Ever since Serena had returned with the new kid, Annabeth hadn't talked to me. I mean, yeah, we had a thing way back when, but that was 6 years ago! Yes, Serena was pretty, with perfect blonde hair, (which she has now dyed to a an auburn hue), yes she had all the curves in the right places, yes she was kind, and sweet, and kinda crazy. But then again, who in this camp is totally sane?

I smiled as I reminisced on my time as Serena's boyfriend. I snapped myself out of _that_ thought to ponder on how strong of a demigod Sergei was. I could feel the power radiating off of him, and I fear that he might be a son of Zeus or Hades, and with that him being stronger and better than me.

It's time to stop thinking about my insane past, and I had to go find my current girlfriend and find out why she's mad. There is a thing about Annabeth, I know that she is mad if she wont talk to me. I walked towards the training ring, and on the way I passed Serena and Sergei, who were playfully elbowing each other. I smiled at them, but Serena, unfortunately, noticed and glared daggers at me.

I swear that if looks could kill, hers would literally kill you sometimes, and I, unfortunately, received on of them. I kept walking until I heard the sound of bronze on bronze clashing. I saw my beautiful blonde girlfriend, and she also shot daggers at me, although this time, she really did shoot daggers at me!

I blasted them with a gush of water, courtesy of a near by water fountain. I smiled and said "Why are you mad?" I got lucky and she sheathed her sword, I looked at her, while she glared at me, but I smiled and wrapped my arm around her and asked "Why are you mad at me?"

Annabeth shrugged and started to say "Its just that stare that you gave Serena, Seaweed Brain." A sheer look of confusion overtook me "What stare?" She gave me one of those glares, "I knew yall had a past. I just don't want her taking my Seaweed Brain from me."

I smiled at how she was jealous of someone I had no more feelings for. I wrapped her in a hug, and said "Now, don't make me make you take a shower. You reek babe."

She playfully punched me, but we walked to her cabin. She soon showered and was ready for dinner. We walked together and grabbed our food. Ever since the Titan War, the rule on sitting by Cabin had been abolished, so Annabeth and I sat together at dinner.

Chiron walked up on the stage we had in the mess area, and he started "Young Demigods, today we have a new brother among us. His name is Sergei, and he is the first child of Thanatos… Ever. He was brought here by Hecate Cabin's Serena. Anyways, I want yall to include him in your activities and I need the Hephaestus Build Team and Hephaestus Recovery Squad and Sergei report to me after dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPER III**

Sergei

After dinner, I went to Chiron and Mr. D's table, and was joined with the two "Hephaestus Squads". Chiron turned the group of 20 Hephaestus kids and me and said "Build Squad, step up!" I looked at the squad of stereotypical looking mechanics. They saluted Chiron and he looked to all of us and said "Tomorrow, Sergei and the Build Squad shall meet in the Workshop and design the new Thanatos Cabin." We all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. As we walked off, I heard him call for the Recovery Squad…

Serena

I waited for Sergei so I could go and introduce him to the rest of my cabin. In total there were 10 of us. Of us 10, there were only 2 other guys: Jeff and Stone. Jeff was cool, but kind of a perverted hippie, and Stone gets his name for good reasons. Once we set up a hammock for Sergei, we, surprisingly, fell asleep quickly. I heard the door open earlier than normal, so I figured it was Sergei going to meet with the Hephaestus Squad. I looked out the door to see, of all the annoying people in camp, Annabeth talking with my brother.

It looked like they were laughing, but the good thing is that they were heading to the Workshop and I knew that Annabeth would want to be the 'overseer' of him designing the new Thanatos Cabin. I was stricken with anger and jealousy, I don't know why I was jealous. I went to the back of the cabin to meditate.

Sergei

The blonde girl from yesterday morning, whose name is Annabeth, and I walked to the Workshop. We told jokes to pass the time, and soon we were at the Workshop. Annabeth was a daughter of Athena and the best architect in the Camp. I told her "for the exterior, I want it to be made of grey marble and having a skull and scythe above the door. The rest of the exterior is yours to design" and with that statement, she was really really happy to say the least.

One of the Hephaestus builders, Paul, pulled out a list of available interior options. Of course I wanted it black walls with grey floors. I wanted Bluetooth audio for my iPhone, and a couple of amps in it. Otherwise I left it up to the Hephaestus kids and Annabeth.

I walked out of the door to the commons to find Serena waiting on me. We walked by the archery range to see a really pretty girl with spiky looking hair split her arrow with another one in the bulls-eye. I guess Serena saw me staring and said "Oh, That's just Joan, one of the best archers ever. She even trained under Artemis for a while."

Once I realize I was staring and snapped out of it, Serena grabbed my hand and said "Come on, I'll introduce you!" Serena and I walked down to see Joan refill her quiver and put her bow behind her back. I noticed something different about her. Every now and then, she'd have a streak of blonde in her hair.

Joan, Serena, and I all walked down to the build site to see the new cabin almost finished. We sat around and talked, I soon found out that Joan was cool and down to earth on her archery skills, and not being a snob about her superior skills. Serena had just finished telling the 'friends with benefits' story to Joan, and she was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Once Joan recovered, I asked "Could you show me some basics on archery?" She smiled and said "First you must defeat me in the arena. Then I will see if you are good enough."

Immediately after Joan had said that, one of the Hephaestus builders came out and said "Its done, come on and check it out!" Joan, Serena, and I soon walked in, and much to my surprise, there was my black Gibson Les Paul guitar and my acoustic hybrid sitting in the corner. Taped to the pick guard was a message that said "Come to the Forge to see the next part."

So, Serena, who had one of her trademarked mischievous grins on her face, Joan, and I went to the Hephaestus Forge together. We walked in to find the thing that I had been stressing to finish for over six months: my 1989 Ford Bronco II. I had somehow managed to get the new(er) motor in it before Serena and I took off over three months ago. I checked my pocket to see if I had the sets of keys. Of course I did, I never left my house without them.

One of the Hephaestus kids, Jack, I think was his name, stepped up and said "She's ready to be started. We can help you modify it to fight monsters, James Bond style."

I smiled and got in my 4WD truck and started her up. It was in neutral so I revved the engine, allowing the Magnaflow exhaust to breathe. It sounded like thunder, almost. Joan and Serena were talking to each other while the Hephaestus kids and I talked about the plans for it.

I turned to Paul, who is the leader of the Hephaestus Cabin and asked "Do yall have a paint booth?" he looked at me if I asked if he had an arm, and replied "this is a workshop, of course we have a paint booth!" I told them my plans for the exterior and the interior.

We started working on blue prints while Paul pulled me and Jack aside to discuss the 'James Bond' stuff. Apparently they had found that they can create bullets with Celestial Bronze and they learned how to make warheads and ammunition that will never run out. I gave them the green light under one condition "I don't want it noticeable. At all"

I turned to Paul "Since I'm new and have absolutely no combat training, I have to go train with my scythe and work on archery.

I walked out of the Forge to see a very annoyed Joan and Serena. I nervously rubbed the back of my neck "Sorry, we had to discuss details." They accepted and I said "Joan, come on, lets see if I'm 'worthy' for you to teach me!"

Serena

Yep, he's gonna get seriously hurt, or killed. On top of being the best archer in camp, Joan was one of our top swordsmen. Or swordswomen, whatever. The two fighters walked in the arena on different sides. Sergei looked unarmed, but then he grabbed the necklace with his scythe on it, and just like Percy's Riptide, it grew into its full sized scythe mode. Something was off, when he grabbed it yesterday from the armory, it had a blade of bronze, but now it has a Stygian Iron blade… Wait, can't only Hades' kids use that blade? I really hope that Nico doesn't walk in right now.

As if on cue, Nico walks in. Oh joy. Nico went wide eyed at Sergei's blade, but the fight went on. Joan attacked first, only for her blow to be blocked with the base of the scythe's blade. Sergei used the moment of how-the-hades-did-he-do-that to hit Joan in the back with the base of his scythe. Due to the strength of Sergei and him hitting her in the small of her back, she went down on her knees.

Sergei raised his scythe as if to kill her, but she raised her sword to block, allowing him to use the natural hook that was his weapon to send Joan's sword skidding across the arena floor. He then lowered the blunt, top of the scythe against her throat proclaiming "I win" in his normal monotone. That was the fastest I have ever seen Joan be beaten in a fight. Add to the fact that Sergei hasn't used his scythe before. After Joan realized her defeat, Sergei focused his energy into the scythe and it reappeared around his neck, he then stuck his hand out to Joan to help her up.

After the two got cleaned up, as we were walking towards the mess area for lunch, Sergei said "So Joan, when do we start?"

**AN: Ok, happy now? Joan is in it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

Sergei

During lunch, I was plagued with questions from Serena and Joan, who both knew that I have had absolutely no combat training.

"Sergei, how did you change the blade from bronze to Stygian Iron?" asked Serena, and I responded with a look of pure confusion, "Stygian iron is iron forged in the Underworld and cooled in the River Styx, it is indestructible and can kill mortals and monsters alike," chimed in Joan. "Ok," I muttered, "Serena, I really don't know. It just came naturally" That some how got the questions about the fight to stop, at least they weren't directed to me, but the two girls kept asking each other questions about how I could've done that.

I got pissed, so I stood up, cleared my tray, and walked back to my Cabin to play my guitar. Once I got in the cabin and hooked up my guitar to the hidden surround sound system, I started playing "Paranoid" by Black Sabbath, and soon after finishing the ending chord to the song, I heard my door open to see Joan and Serena slowly creep in, as if they heard me, but didn't see me, but then again, given the fact that I am wearing dark camoflauge pants of contrasting shades of gray, a black jacking with a black shirt under it, so I did blend in with the colors of the cabin.

I started to play "Anonymous" by Three Days Grace, and just to A: relieve some stress (singing some how always helped me) and B: scare the girls; I started to sing it as I played:

In my mind worlds collide  
Something inside me is gone  
Still I keeping going on  
In my mind oceans divide  
I don't know where I belong  
But still I keep holding on and on

I get by in a world with no conscience  
By shutting it out and being anonymous  
And the problem is you're just like me  
We get by in a world with no conscience  
By shutting it out and being anonymous  
Hello, hello, hello

In my mind worlds collide  
Something inside me is gone  
Still I keep going on  
In my mind oceans divide  
I don't know where I belong  
But still I keep holding on and on

I get by in a world with no conscience  
By shutting it out and being anonymous  
And the problem is you're just like me  
We get by in a world with no conscience  
By shutting it out and being anonymous  
Hello, hello, hello

Is there anybody out there

I get by in a world with no conscience  
I try and I try but I am anonymous  
And the problem is you're just like me  
Just like me

I get by in a world with no conscience  
By shutting it out and being anonymous  
And the problem is you're just like me  
We get by in a world with no conscience  
By shutting it out and being anonymous

We feel so anonymous  
We feel so anonymous

As I gave my position away, the girls shrieked, but after stayed quite as I sang the song. Once I was finished, I turned off the guitar's sound system and walked outside, Joan and Serena following, and turned to Joan "I need long distance skill, please show me some of the basics." Joan nodded, remembering the entire reason I beat her in the ring.

We went to the archery range and she helped me get the correct size bow and quiver. She gave me a quick tutorial on how to nock and fire an arrow correctly. She told me to try my best and not to expect immediate perfection, which means Serena told her one of my many problems with myself. I put that aside in my head to get her back later.

I aimed for the bulls-eye, released my fingers, the sheer force of the bowstring propelling the arrow towards the target, the tail fins of the arrow rotating, keeping the arrow on course, until it found it's mark. The arrow buried half of itself in the center of the bulls-eye. I smiled, for I figured it was beginners luck.

I turned towards Joan, who's jaw was on the floor, and I really didn't see what the big deal was, I just got lucky. She got her act together and played it off, and said "That was just beginners luck, try to do it again."

I smiled and nocked another arrow, and fired. The arrow traveled down range to bury itself a little bit lower than the first. Joan instructed me to use the last of the 15 arrows, so I did. I ended up with two more bulls-eyes, 9 in the 9 pt zone, one in the 8 point zone, and I missed on one shot. I went to get my arrows and listen to Joan critique my archery skills. I came back with the quiver refilled, and sat on one of the benches to listen to Joan.

"Very well done, all though there were some areas you could improve on, but in general, you did good. Tomorrow's session, we'll work on getting you to aim accurately faster and get a certain number of kill shots on the dummies in a certain time, but that's tomorrow. Your form was good, and your accuracy, was intermediate, it needed work, but better than the beginners."

I thanked her and headed up to the Forge to see what all they had gotten done on my truck. I walked in to see Paul and Jack discussing something over blueprints, and they said that they were working on the "James Bond" part, they had gotten it painted black, the emblems were all back on it, they lifted it those two inches I wanted, gave it new off-roading tires, and for the final cosmetic detail, the tire cover was replaced by one with a skull on it and a scythe behind the skull. It looked sick.

I left the forge to see Serena waiting on me. I smiled and walked up to her "Hey sis", she gave me an angry look "You just did better than Joan did when she came back from her first half of training. And you've bested her in the ring to add to that. Dude, you've embarrassed her. Now she's mad at me. Go to the Apollo cabin and ask for her and then apologize", I really didn't see that coming, but I couldn't blame her.

Joan

I cant believe that someone, who claims to have never shot a bow before, did better than me, after having 6 months of training from Artemis! I heard a knock on the door and our cabin leader, Joseph, called for me to come outside. Of course, it was Sergei.

His face was its usual cold expression, but his eyes told a different story, they were of sorrow and confusion. He looked at me, and said "Joan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you or best you, well, except for our challenge, but in the range, I'm especially sorry. I know archery is everything to you."

I saw sincerity in his eyes, and hugged him while saying "I forgive you" he smiled and said "I gotta go plan something, I'll talk to yall at dinner"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

Sergei

I grabbed my dinner and headed to the Forge to see how the project had been going and if it was good enough to show Serena and Joan. Lucky for me , the Hephaestus kids were excited about the Bronco as I was. Now since I had training, I didn't get to finish it out to the way I wanted it to, but it worked. I also had them find a way to make me able to use a iPhone without becoming a snack for a monster. They found that certain radiowaves carry the things that monsters pick up, so they found a way to turn them out of the equation and now are planning on mass producing demigod safe iPhones.

It doesn't matter. My project car is finished. My 1989 Bronco II, made by Ford, is now a James Bond Approved vehicle. It not only has my aesthetics and my flair, but it now can send monsters back to Tartarus anywhere accessible by land.

I walked back to see dinner more or less still going on. I went to our table to find Joan still there in shock, and a note. I picked it up, it read "Thanks for stabbing me in the back. Thanks for telling me Im not popular at school. Thanks for telling me im not pretty." I looked to Joan, and she just gave me the "this is your shit to deal with look"

I had only been in Camp Half-Blood for less than a week. The last time she was this mad, I was angry at her for dating a weird kid that I didn't trust. I knew she'd try something over the top, and when she did, I was able to keep all sharp objects away from her. That's not possible here. This place has weapons stashed in every direction.

So, I sprinted to the Forge, opened the garage door, and grabbed my keys, and I started the now satin black Bronco and put her in reverse, the Magnaflow exhaust purring as I did, and got out of the garage. I went to the one spot she had shown me, and also told me that whenever things went shitty, that she'd go to cool off. Sometimes her cool off is drastic, unworthy of her thoughts.

I gunned my engine through the trails, which is strangely large enough for cars. I saw my Serena, my beautiful sister, sitting on a ledge near the pond, with her knife in hand. I grabbed my scythe while running, and yelling at her to put the knife down. She looked up and started yelling "Why? Why did you say that?" I knew I was guilty of all but the looks part, for one day back at school I had told her so. I had to tell her the truth of how people outside of our grade saw the so called witchgirl. It burned me on the inside to tell her, but I had to. I had to protect my sister, no matter how much bullshit id get for it.

I charged her, telling her to put the knife down, but instead of cutting herself, as I had expected, she slashed out at me. I jumped out of the way, and swung the staff of my scythe to knock the blade away, but it was unsuccessful.

I just wanted to knock the knife away, I cant ever fight her, I couldn't bring myself to hurt her intentionally. I used the sharp end of the scythe to hook the handle of the knife, and that surprisingly got it, I tossed it into the water, not caring of what might happen. I put my scythe back around my neck.

I grabbed her by her shoulders, and looked her in the eyes "Im sorry, I thought we'd forgotten of this, but I forgot you 'hold grudges'. Sis, if I didn't care about you, id let you do whatever it was that your about to do. But I do. I love you, you are my sister, my best friend, one of the few I actually love, the few I care about. I cant protect you always, and that's what kills me on the inside, but I can tell you the facts you need to know, I can tell you how to protect yourself. And sometimes, the truth is a bitch, but sis, it is all because I love you…"

The anger and the magical glow in her hands faded, I knew I got to her… somehow…


End file.
